Bori Is BORING!
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Jade fumes at fans of Beck and Tori.


**I do not own Victorious.**

_Jade fumes at fans of Beck and Tori. _

**BORI IS BORING!**

_She hears it in the hallways first._

"Beck and Tori are doing another play together, they are so cool and have great chemistry, and I bet they're a couple."

Jade grounds her teeth and turns to glare at the younger girls gossiping, they don't even notice her.

"Nu-uh! He's totally with this other girl, um Jane or whatever."

"Psh, bet that's not going to last long with how much Tori's around."

Jade goes to give the two idiot girl's a piece of her mind (or a feel of her favorite sharpened scissors) but Beck strolls up and puts his arm around her and kisses her on the cheek and she momentarily forgets what she was so angry at. "Hey babe, I have the perfect date idea for us tonight."

XXX

_Then she hears it in the classroom._

"Oh my GAWD! Tori and Beck were just perfect in Romeo and Juliet! I CAN'T wait for the next play they're in together!"

Jade's minding her own business, playing a game with Cat, but she turns to see who was being stupid enough to talk about Beck knowing his girlfriend is sitting right there.

"Yeah, they would make an amazing couple, it's too bad he's with Jade. All she does is bring him down."

"Excuse me." The goth girl crossed her legs and gave her classmates a far more sweeter smile then they thought she was capable of.

"Oh, Jade! You didn't hear…?"

"Oh, I did. And you can just shut that _lovely _mouth of yours because I in no way bring down my boyfriend and Tori Vega would _never_ be Beck's type." Jade widened her smile as she playfully pinched one of the girl's cheeks painfully. The two quickly got up and moved across the room far away from her.

Cat toyed with her hair, "You didn't need to be mean."

Jade scoffed, "They have to learn one way or another not to talk about my boyfriend."

XXX

_Then IT is given a name and she is PISSED._

"BORI! If Beck and Tori ever get together that's what they should be called. It's like being the new Brangelina."

'_Are you serious? They're still doing this?'_ Jade rolled her eyes and slammed down her backpack. _'This is going to end NOW.'_

"Yeah, they can be all… 'Oh, I got you your lunch Beck' and he would reply 'I got you a rose because you're so pretty Tori'."

"TOTALLY! Bori would be the most adorable couple EVER!"

Jade pushed her way into the group of girls. "What makes you think Bori would ever be a cute couple name let alone that Beck would ever be with that halfwit Tori?"

"Well, helloooo… I saw him help her pick up her books today after she fell."

"Yeah, and I saw them laughing together at lunch."

"And I heard she helped him get his job back as that waiter in a movie or whatever and he fell for her when she freaked out about being a stunt double."

She growled, "Tori and Beck are not a couple or are ever going to be a couple. They weren't even sitting next to each other at lunch, and she was the reason that he lost that job in the first place!"

One girl rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you're just jealous because Beck and Tori are the new 'it' couple and you want his hunky bod all to yourself."

"Bori is all the rage." Another girl agreed.

"That is enough! BORI IS BORING! She couldn't interest Beck even if she BEGGED him. She thinks she can just walk in here and that everyone will swoon over her and that she'd get all the leading parts in the play and that she's pretty and she is NOT ALL THAT!"

Still angry Jade stomped away towards Beck's car. Unknowing and laid back as always he smiled at her before recognizing she was in a bad mood.

"What's wrong Jade?"

Jade turned to look at the group of girl's gawking at her. Suddenly she smiled. "Oh, nothing babe, everything's good."

She wrapped her arms around Beck's waist and leaned up to give him a kiss he wouldn't soon forget. While they were tongue wrestling and giving those annoying girl's a show Jade had a satisfying thought.

Tori would never win over Beck, even if she managed to try to take everything else away because Jade always knew how to keep things interesting.

Bori's so boring.

**Note:**

I'm a fan of Bori, but of Bade as well and I couldn't resist writing this because I knew this was something how Jade would react (though she'd probably be a lot more violent about it then what I wrote her to be.)

Thank you for reading and please feel free to review.


End file.
